


We'll Find Each Other

by Rionaa



Category: Wolfblood (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4007590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/pseuds/Rionaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhydian watches Maddy leave with her parents, and wonders whether he'll ever see her again.</p>
<p>I know I already wrote about this but every time I  watch this episode my heart breaks all over again and I had to write something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Find Each Other

Rhydian watched Maddy and her family until they passed over a ridge on the moor and were gone, a numb feeling settling inside him. He couldn't believe she was going, and the possibility that he might never see her again was too awful to think.

He turned with Tom and Shannon and walked back across the moor, wiping tears from his cheeks as he went, determined not to cry more than he already had. He knew Tom and Shannon wouldn't care, they wouldn't judge him, they both had tears on their faces, but somehow he felt as though if he began to cry he wouldn't really be able to stop.

As they walked in silence, Rhydian didn't really think or feel anything, his whole body and being seemed to be taken up in the grief of losing Maddy. He didn't think he would ever be okay again, not until he could hold her in his arms again, could kiss her again. God, he'd been wishing he could do that for ages, planning the circumstances so they would be just right. He almost smiled wryly at how fate seemed to frown on him.

He didn't notice he'd arrived home until Shannon tapped him on the shoulder.

"Um... We're here..." He looked at her, startled, then pulled her in for a hug. She looked surprised, but then wrapped her arms around him comfortingly. 

"It's going to be alright, you know," she said, muffled, into his shoulder, "she was right, you will find each other. I know you will." She pulled away and half smiled up at him, her lip trembling. He nodded, then turned to enter the house, straightening his shoulders, trying not to show his grief to his foster parents.


End file.
